I Love You
by nileyxforeverxo
Summary: An obsessed girl moves into another school and soon falls in love with a girl and a guy. She's determined to make them hers. But the problem is, the girl she falls for is straight. And the 2 people she falls for are dating. Niley. Melena. Nelena.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! We're going to start a new series called 'I Love You' This is just a trailor.. I guess. And if you read our other story, Fighting For Love, the next chapter will be out soon. Here it goes..**Selena's POV:  
"No don't leave, babe! I LOVE YOU!" I cry out loud to my girlfriend.  
"Get away from me!" Taylor says, pushing me away. She began to run across the road and BAM!  
Car crash.. She died.. "NO! TAYLOR!!" I scream, crying.  
There begins a new life. The next week, I walk in another high school. (bump) "Watch we're--" I say, looking up at her.  
Damn, she's smoking hot! "Whatch we're what?" she asks me. "I'm going." I say. "Oh.. I'm Miley. You must be new" she says, putting her hand out. I shake it and say "Selena". And there, I got a new crush.

She walks away and I walk to find my locker. When I got there, there was that Miley girl again. I open the locker and "Hey, babe!" she says. BABE? SHE'S TAKEN. I look over and see this hot guy kissing her. New school and 2 crushes.. wow. But really? They're dating! They're gonna be mine in now time I thought, smirking. I slam my locker door and strut down the hall.

**If it's confusing, we're really sorry but it'll be really clear in the story. Please read it! Thanks!And.. that's basically it for now but.. please tell me what you think about it in this review. Thanks a lot, again! :D **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! If you were confused about the trailor, I'm truly sorry. Here's chapter one! Please enjoy.. haha! :D**

Selena's POV:  
Hi. My name is Selena Russo. I'm 18, a girl, obviously.. and sometimes a slu*. Honestly, I am bi. I have a girlfriend, Taylor S. Let's begin reality now..  
"Selena.. we're breaking up. I have to leave." my girlfriend tells me. "What? NO!" I yell at her. "I have to, I'm sorry." she says. "No don't leave, babe! I LOVE YOU!" I cry out loud to my girlfriend. "I said I'm sorry! Now, get away from me!" Taylor says, pushing my hand away from her arm. She jerked her arm away and ran across the street and faced me in the middle of the street. "I love you, and I always will but I have to leave." she says. (beep beep!) a car drives, towards her. BAM. Car crash.. "NO! TAYLOR!!" I scream, crying.  
There begins my new life. I had to transfer schools, get away from my friend, memories of Taylor and I. I transfered to Neklard's Secondary (random name ^^).

I got inside the school on Friday morning at 7:30 a.m. I didn't know where my locker was so I had to look for it. I look to my left and keep walking and I eventually bumped into someone. "Watch where--" I say, looking up. Damn, she's REALLY hot! "Watch we're what?" she asks me, putting her hand on her hip. "Where I'm going.." I say. "Oh. I'm Miley. You must be new" she says, putting her hand out. "Selena." I answer. "You must be new here." she says. "Yes, I am.." I say, truthfully. "I know that. Since your new, you can join my clique. Is that alright with you?" "Yeah, yeah, of course it is!" I say, excited to be in a hot girl's clique. "Good, now follow behind me." she says. I nod and we begin walking. We stopped walking and she asked "What number is your locker?" "300." I say. "Oh. Cool, you're next to me." she says. We begin to walk and she shows me my locker. "Hey, babe!" she says. BABE?? SHE'S TAKEN. URGGG. I look over and she was there.. kissing.. with a HOT guy. Wow.. I have 2 crushes in 2 days. And, when Selena Marie Russo want's someone, she has them. I smirk and struted down the hall.  
At break time, I saw Miley so I walked over to her. "Hey, Miley!" I say. "Hey...um.." she says. "Selena." I say. "Right.. these are my friends, Emily, Demi, Hannah, Mitchell, Joe, David. A, David. H, Kevin, and Zac. And this is my boyfriend, Nick." "Hi." I say, waving. "Hello." they all welcome me. "To the hallway." Miley says. "Won't we get in trouble?" I ask. "Hello, she's MILEY." Demi says. "Yeah, and Miley ALWAYS get what she wants." Emily added. I nodded and grinned. "So, are you like.. a virgin?" Demi asks. To be honest, no. "No." I answer, honestly. "Omg, really? I'm David A." David says, winking at me. "DAVID!" Hannah says, whacking David's arm. "Oww, sheesh, I was joking!" David says, rubbing his arm. "Good." Hannah says, kissing him. "Better?" she asks. "After this." David says, kissing her. "Okay, enough lovey dovey." Miley says. Hannah and Daivd nods and Miley says "Okay, girls, meet me at my house later. It's a sleepover, K?" "Yeah, of course." we all reply.  
After school I got home and told my mom I was invited to a sleepover. She nods and I go to my room and grabbed my bag. I opened my closet and grabbed my pajamas, clothes for Saturday, and Sunday, make-up, toothbrush and toothpaste. I put them all in my bag and walked over the street to Miley's house. I ran in Miley's room and they were just sitting there. I sat next to Miley and asked "What's the adgenda?" "I dunno, what do you wanna do?" Miley asks. "It's 1:00, what is there to do?" Demi says. "Invite the boys over, duh!" Emily says. "Well, how would we know? We're pretty, not smart. DUH!" Demi talks back. "Watever." Emily says as she paints her nails. "Ooh, pretty colour. What colour is that?" Hannah asks. "Really? It's creamy pink!" Emiyl answeres. "Oh, cool!" Hannah says. "Eww.. black is the new colour." Demi says. "Ewww." Emily says, jokingly. "GUYS! SHUT UP! I'M ON THE FRIGGING PHONE!" Miley says. "Yeah, babe. Come over with the other hotties, K?" Miley says. "K. Love you." she says as she closes her phone. "They're coming over now." Miley says. "Are you guys dating?" I ask them. "Yeah, we are. I'm dating Nick, Hannah's dating David A., Emily's dating Mitchell, and Demi's dating Joe. David's availible. Date him." Miley says. "Don't you think everybody would be jealous?" I say, not wanting to date David but Miley and Nick. "Yeah, that'll be good. See everyboy's face at school." Emily says, smirking. "Um....that's.....great....." I say. The boys came in a few minutes later and Demi said" Hey, David." "Huh?" David A. answers. "Go to your girlfriend, stupid. I wasn't talking to you. David, Selena said she'll love to date you." Demi says. DAMN IT. I DON'T! David looked and me and smiled. I fake smiled back at him and he walked up to me. "Hey." he said to me. "hi.." I say, backing away. He got on the bed and followed me. "Don't be scared.. I don't bite." he said, winking. I shivered. I was about to fall so I just stayed at the end. He caught up to me and touched my face. Selena.. act, act like you like him. He slowly leaned in and I raised my eyesbrows. No way I'm kissing him. "washroom time." I say nervously as I got up and walked inside Miley's room's bathroom. When I opened the door to leave the washroom when I was done, David was there. "WOAH!" I say, jumping back. "Had fun?" he says, winking. "Um...I just did my buisness...that's all. How do you "have fun" in there?" I ask him, weirdly. "I don't know." he says. I nodded awkwardly and sat on Miley's bed because there was no room beside me. He pushed Miley aside and sat beside me. "DAVID!" she said. "Sorry, babe." David said, kissing her cheek. "Ewwwww!! Don't kiss ME!!!" Miley said, disgusted and wiping the kiss off her cheek. David smirked and rolled his eyes playfully. "It's 1:30.. I'm bored out of my friggen mind!" Emily says, whining.

Miley's POV:  
Something was up with Selena. I kept on wondering what is was but I shrugged it off. "Nicky, come here, I wanna show you something." I say, getting up and putting my hand infront of him. He smiled and took my hand as I led him to my music room. "Sit down." I say, pointing to my couch. He sat down on the couch as I grabbed my guitar and pulled a chair infront of him. I sat down and said "I wrote a song.. about you. Well actually.. I wrote a lot. But, I'll just choose a random one that pops in my head.." I say. There, I began singing while strumming the guitar:  
_smooth talkin ,so rockin  
he's got everythin that a girls wantin  
guitar cutie he plays it groovy  
and I can't keep myself from doin somethin stupid  
think i'm really fallin for his smile  
get butterfiles when says my name  
he's got somethin special  
he's got somethin special  
and when he's lookin at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
he's got somethin special  
he's got something special  
i can hardly breathe somethings telling me  
tellin me he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he's lightning, sparks are flyin  
eveywhere i go he's always on my mind and  
I'm goin crazy about him lately  
and I can't help myself from how my heart is racin think i'm really diggin on his vibe  
he really blows me away  
he's got somethin special  
he's got somethin special  
and when he's lookin at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
he's got somethin special  
he's got somethin special  
I can hardly breathe somethings telling me  
maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
he could be the one  
and he's got a way of makin me feel  
like everything I do is  
perfectly fine the stars are aligned when i'm with him  
and that's all into it  
he's got somethin special  
he's got somethin special  
and when he's lookin at me  
I wanna get all sentimental  
he's got somethin special [x2]  
he's got somethin special  
I can hardly breathe somethings telling me  
telling me maybe he could be the one  
he could be the one_  
_he could be the one_  
_he could be the one_  
_he could be the one_  
_he could be the one_  
_he could be the one_

"So, do you like it?" I ask him, settling my guitar down. He looks at me with his mouth open. "I'm sorry.. I knew you wouldn't like it!" I say, looking down. He lifts my chin and says "I love it, Miley. Just the way I love you." and kisses me. I kiss him back as he deepens it and pushing our bodies together. "I love you." I say between the kiss. We stand up and I walk over to him as he sits down and I sit on his lap as we kiss. Our tounge kept "interwining" with each others. We pulled away later and smile at each other as we head back up. I rest my head on his shoulder as we approched the room.

**Was that a bit more.. clear than the trailor? If it wasn't I'm sorry. I couldn't think of a way to explain it better. Did you like this chapter? Please review and tell me what you think. Thanks! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews, Fan of the toons. :D**

Miley's POV:  
As soon as we walked in, nobody was there. "Where are they?" Nick asks. "I don't know.. let's try.. the living room?" I say. "Yeah, let's go." he says as we began to walk towards the living room.

"Hey, Miles! Sit here!" Hannah says, patting the seat between her and David A. "Um... what about--?" I say, getting cut off by Demi. "Screw him." she says as she high fives Hannah. "What happened now?" I say. -No answer.- I looked over at Emily and she shurgged. "Just sit here please, Mi." Hannah says, giving me puppy dog faces. "How can I give up that face? Of course." I say, sitting between Hannah and David.  
"Hey, babe." David says, touching my arm. "Don't touch me!" I say, getting up. I looked over at Hannah and crossed my arms. She looked down, staying silent. I just stayed there, not moving. "Tick-tock-tick-tock" Demi says silently. "HANNAH!" I say, annoyed. "Okay, okay, fine! I'll tell you!" she says, getting up and dragging me to the hall.

"So..?" I say. "He touched me." she says. "Uhhhh......?" I say, confused. Does she mean touching as in hugging or etc. or.. is it the--ewww, don't need to know.. "Yeah. he touched me." Hannah says, putting her right hand on the wall. "Oh?" I say, still confused. "You don't get it, do you?" Hannah says. "Not really, no. Keep going." I say, giggling. "He. Touched. Me." she says. "....Helps.." I say. "Okay, okay!! He touched me on the thighs." she says. "Get it now?!?!?!" she says. "EWWW!!" I say, shaking my head. "Yeah!" she says. "But whenever he "touches" you, you giggle." I say, confusing myself. "Touching that part isn't that big of a deal, I know but it gives me the chills." she says. "Oh. Sit down." I say, giving her a trust me smile. She nods and sits back down.  
As soon as David opens his mouth, I say "David, come here.." motioning him to come. He comes over and says "What?" "Did you know.." I say.. "No, not that speech again." he says, crossing his arm. "You look like a girl, you know that?" I say, laughing lightly. "Oh..well well.. I-I know." he says, stammering. "Mmmhmm. If you don't want that speech then, don't touch her inappropriately, got it, pal?" I say, whacking his arm. "Ow! Okay, yeesh, you whack like a man!" he says, rubbing his arm. I gasped, offended. "I do NOT!" I say, whacking his arm a bit more hard. "Join karate or something. Yeesh!" he says, walking away from me. "What do you guys want to do now?" Selena asks.

We all shrugged and Demi says "Let's swim!" "Yeah, sure! At least we have something to do!" Emily says. The boys run home and grabbed their trunks as Hannah, Demi, and Selena changed in their bikinis. "Miles, you swimming?" Emily asks after she's done changing. "Nahh. Don't wanna get wet." I say. "Oh. Okay. Bring the drinks and food outside, please!" she says. "I can't hold it all, though.." I say. "That's why I'll help you." she says, grabbing the drinks. I grabbed the food as we all walked out and saw the boys there. Emily and I put the food/drinks there as Demi, Joe, Hannah, the Davids, and Emily jump in. "Miles, you're really not gonna swim?" Selena asks. "Nope. You go ahead." I say, smiling.

Selena's POV:  
Damn it, I can't see Miley in a bikini. "Where's Nick?" I ask. "Probaly coming over." she says. "Oh." I say, jumping in the water. I swam to the corner to spy on Miley. Nick came over and said something "Miles, swim with me." "No thanks." she says, smirking. "Pleasee..!!" he says. "Nope." she answers. "MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY MILEY--" Nick says, continusly. "FINE BUT YOU HAVE TO STOP SAYING MY NAME." she says, smiling sweetly. "Okay." he says as Miley went inside the house to change.  
I got up and walked over to Nick. "Hey." I say, looking at his abs. "Hi." he says, looking at the door waiting for Miley. Ugh, he's like obsessed with Miley. I stomped over to the pool and went to the corner again. Miley came out a few minutes later in a bikini and hugged Nick. "There. Happy?" she says. "Yeah." he says, kissing her. I can't stand to watch them! That should've been me kissing them! URG.

I swam over to Demi as she says "CHIKEN FIGHT!" Emily got on Mitchell's shoulder, Demi got on Joe's shoulders, Hannah got on David A.'s shoulder and not wanting to, I got on David H's shoulder. I looked over at Miley and Nick and saw them making out. Ughh. We began to chicken fight as Hannah pushed Emily down and I pushed Demi down while she tried to push Hannah down. "Guess it's one on one now" Hannah says, smirking. "Let's begin!" I say, laughing. We began to chicken fight until she broke one of her nail. This was a good chance. I pushed her down and got of David as I kissed him. I raised my eyebrows as I pulled away, feeling no sparks.  
"Um.. Selena, can I talk to you over there?" he says, pointing. "Yeah.." I said awkwardly. I could hear Joe say "Awkward." as they began to swim. We walked up and he said "I like you, I really do, but when we kissed I felt nothing." I nodded in agreement but minus the part about me liking him. I do-- in a friend way. "Me too." "Friends?" he says, putting out his hand. "Friends." I say, shaking his hand but what the heck. I hugged him instead. "Good luck on finding the one. She may be closer than you think." I say, pulling away and smiling. "Thanks. You, too." he says. I smiled as we jumped in the pool and began to swim/play. Miley and Nick got inside the pool and swam over to us. We all began to splash each other, play volleyball in the water with a beach ball, drink, eat until it was 6o'clock. "Let's go out to eat." Hannah says. "But.. after we all rinse out and stuff." Emily says. "Yeah, of course. Guys, go first. You guys are more fast. So.. go." Miley says.

Miley's POV:  
When the boys went inside, Demi asks "Yo, Mezils, what'd you and Nick do when you wanted to show him something?" she asks, winking. "Just y'knoww... a song." I say, blushing. "Hey, he gets to hear when we can't?" Hannah asks putting her lower lip ontop of her upper lip. "Oh, stop being a girl, Hannah!" Demi says, smirking and grabbing a peice of cheetos. "I am a girl, unlike you." Hannah says giggling. "Oh no, you didn't!" Demi says, gasping. "Joking, babes." Hannah says. The boys came out a few minutes later and Nick came over to me while the girls went in to take a shower. "Hey babe." he says, tipping his nose with mine. "Hey." I say, wrapping my right arm around his neck. "Take a shower." he says silently. "Okay." I say, kissing him then pulled away.

I went inside the house and the girls were there. "Um.. aren't you gonna shower?" I ask, confused. "Well, yeah. We're just reminding you to wear a dress, K?" they all say. "Umm.. why?" I blurted out. "I overhead the boys saying they're gonna run home and wear tuxs or something like that." Emily says. "Oh. Thanks! Did you guys bring your dresses?" I ask. "Yeah." they all replied except Selena. "Oh. Okay. Take a shower, and Selena, come in my room." I say, walknig up the stairs. When we got to my room, I say to Selena "Grab any one of the dresses you'd like to wear." "Okay. Thanks, Miley." she says, opening my closet. I grabbed my bra, and a dress and went in my washroom.

I stripped off my bra as I opened the water and turned it so it was warm. I walked in and began to take a shower. I opened my bathing soap and squirted some out. I rinsed it against my body. I opened the shower thingy and sprayed my body. Oh, how I love the warm water against my body. I stopped it and began to wash my hair. When I was done,  
I got out of the tub and began to dry my body. I got another towel and wrapped it around my hair. I slid on my white, not so far from the knee dress (the one she wore at the Hannah Montana primere). I toke off my towel around my hair and it was dry. Wow, fast. I grabbe my curling iron and began to curl my hair. Time passed and I was done curling my hair. I applied makeup and grabbed my card and put it inside on purse. I walked down.  
There, stood the boys in tuxes and hiding their hand behind their back. All the girls walked down. Demi was wearing a yellow strapless, sparking dress (the one she wore at the Kids Choice Awards 2009). Hannah was wearing a pink dress with a bow ontop of her chest (the one she wore at Hannah Montana: the movie. The one where she sang 'Let's Get Crazy' at Lola Truscott's 16th b-day party). Emily was wearing a cream and black BCBG Max Aria embellished silk chiffon babydoll dress (the one she was wearing at Jonas Brothers premiere). Selena was wearing a black with purple flowers and a blue belt dress (the one she wore at the 2008 British Academy Children's Awards dress).

-Nobody's POv for now..-  
Girls- I walk over to Nick/Joe/David/Mitchell/David and they hand me a flower. "Thanks." I say, kissing him on the cheek.  
Boys- "No problem." I say, linking arms with her. We walk outside and we went inside Miley's limo. "Number 1, 5 star restaraunt please, Bill." Miley says. The driver starts driving as we all began to talk.

Selena's POV: When we got there, we walked inside and it was so pretty! I can't belivie I'm standing inside a 5 star restaraunt! We sat down at a table and..

**Please review! They mean A LOT to me.. Thanks so much!! Next chapter will be up soon. Again, thank you guys A LOT! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I was on vacation with my family.. I will be writting I love You chapter 5 right now. Please wait! :) It'll probaly be posted tomorrow or so. :)


End file.
